btd6ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
BTD 6 ideas
Tower Ideas Monkey Priest $340 150 hp Nearby towers shoot 5% faster Path 1 1. Bloon Sacrificer:$215:Pops 1 bloon per 5 sec 175 2. Sacrificing Stables$630: Pops 2 bloons per 3 sec 200 3. Mass Sac $1020: Can sacrifice zebra and lead bloons and pops 3 bloons per 2 sec 250 4. Anti-God $6000: Can sacrifice all bloons up to ceramics and pops 6 layers and 5 bloons per sec 500 Path 2 1. Dart God $340: Nearby dart monkeys have increased range 150 2. Tack God $430 same with tack towers 175 3. Bomb God $860 same with bomb towers 250 4. Super God $10000 super monkeys have +1 to popping power 400 Path 3 1. Radar Scanner $1700 camo stuff And all that 200 2. Laser Top $6000 temple has laser attack 235 3. Plasma Top $12000 temple has plasma attack 325 4. Sun God Top $27500 temple has sun god attack. 650 New Ice Tower $340 100 hp Throws ice balls that freeze bloons. Path 1 1. ak47 1p 2. Longer Freezing $340 145 3. Arctic wind $5650 greatly increases radius and freezes MOAB-class bloons. 165 4. Viral Frost $6370 bloons that touch frozen bloons freeze 225 Path 2 1. Permafrost $180 125 2. Snap Freeze $340 165 3. Freezy Frozen $680 2 layers 215 4. North Pole $1260 5 layers 325 Path 3 1. Longer Range $85 215 2. Even Longer Range $115 215 3. Razor Shards $1875 shards pop stuff 355 4. Absolute Zero Ability $1875 freezes bloons for 5 seconds. 365 Fire Monkey $430 100 hp throws fireballs Path 1 1. Faster fireing $255 150 2. even faster fire-ing $340 200 3. Flame Breath $3650 like dragon breath 250 4. Rigel Breath $10260 shoots a firey blue flame that pops anything and everything and does x10 damage to MOAB-class bloons 850 Path 2 1. Exploding Fire $630 235 2. Frag Fire $660 325 3. Cluster Fire $780 fire explosions set even more bloons on fire 450 4. The Big One $2660 explosions are twice as big 675 Path 3 1. Power Flames $340 fire does moar damage 230 2. Super Flames $640 even MOAR damage 255 3. Fire Spreader $1020 popped bloons leave fire on the track. 355 4. Forest Fire Ability $6360 all bloons on screen go BURN! 455 Monkey Nerd $215 50 hp shoots pencils that pop 1 bloon Super Powered Penis , That can Pop all ballon. ( Pops Ballons with little graphics of sperm ) pencil sharpener $430 every 2nd shot pops 4 bloons scissors $630 throws scissors that pop 2 layers of bloons pencil box $1875 throws pencil box that pops lead and frozen bloons and 3 layers 250 hp Path 2 paper cut $210 throws paper that pops 1 bloon Clay Lump $430 throws clay that pops lead Bloon Painter $780 throws paintbrushs that paint bloons and make towers do 3x damage against painted bloons Bloon Artist $2300 towers do x10 damage against painted bloons and paintbrushs pop 1 layer before painting. 250 hp Path 3 Laptop Monkey $630 laptops allow towers to shoot faster Tower Hacker $1020 towers have more range and less expensive upgrades Bloon Hacker $2300 bloons are slower every 5 seconds for 5 seconds Ability: Summon Bloonsday Device $100000 destroys every bloon on screen completely and utterly. Does 4000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. 1000 hp neo temple 1111 100000$ shoots green juggernaut fast and 4 srcle arownd it Path 1 1. super 8 srcle arownd 999$ 2. faster shooting 3000$ 3. ss juggernauts breack 19 lears 9000$ 4. mega hyper another head comes and it shoots sun god shots path 2 1. comet shots: it shoots a juggernaut that is in a comet it leves a explosion 34 1200$ 2. masive juggernauts: does 90 damage 3. mecha monkey 5555$ 900 hp a robot monkey that attacks with two arms and tail super fast with specialised darts that can hurt any bloon type and can pop 12 bloons at once path 1 1. air shield $1200 slows all bloons that come within range of the tower 950 2.tazer sword and garting gun $3200:tazer sword shocks 3 layers of bloons:garting gun shoots corrosive acid at bloons 980 3.huge arsenal $12322 adds even more to your arsenal. 1000 4.giant robomecha $50000 massively increases popping power. 1400 5.high frequency waves 6000mm $152880 shoots high frequency waves that pop bloons with so much ease 3684 path 2 monkey recsorces bureau monkey fruit trower 1000$ hp1000 it trows explosioding froot as fast as a green baloon path 1 1.wotermeline it can trow 2.wotermeline seds explode new spike factory generates piles of road spikes on the track unused spikes dissapear at the end of each round. path 1 explosives monkey new heli pilot 1500$ hp 200 powerful attack helicopter armed with twin dart shooters and multiple patrol options. path 1 1.quad darts: shoots 4 darts per volley instead of 2.hp 220 600$ 2.pursuit: enables a powerful new targeting option able to pursue bloons across the track . hp 290 500$ 3.razor rotors: rotors blades rip up bloons on contact including frozen and lead. hp 350 1750$ 4.apache dartship: adds a powerful missile array and machine gun to its arsenal.hp 950 17500$ path 2 1. bigger jets: allows the heli to move much faster.hp 210 500$ 2. enhanced ifr instruments: allows heli to detect and attack camo bloons.hp 310 600$ 3. downdraft: rotors blow bloons away from the heli.hp 350 2500$ 4. support chinook: abilities: drops med and cash crates and can move most towers.hp 700 15000$ path 3 1. pointier darts: darts can pop 6 bloons at once! hp 215 630$ 2.mine dropper: heli can drop exploding mines on bloons. hp 300 550$ 3. bloon burner: heli gets afterburner booster that burns and pops bloons! hp 350 2000$ 4.fighter jet pilot: adds powerful glaive shooters and plutonium blasters and nuclear canon and fire laser to its arsenal! hp 1790 51200$ plasma monkey 2000$ 600 hp a monkey infused with plasma attacks with powerful plasma tentacles can be placed on land or water. path 1 1. Raging Plasma tornado $1000 : enables the monkey to shoot a plasma tornado that pop 6 bloons 3 layers. hp 670 Bloon Ideas Bloon Enhancers Orange Bloon like pink bloons but bigger and faster round 24 Real Orange Bloons randomly appear 2% chance fast as a permafrosted orange bloon 8 HP Splits into 2 pink bloons Random Bloons .5% chance of appearing can be ANYTHING Mystery Bloon .25% chance of appearing has 50 hp and when popped splits into 2 of a BFB or lower bloon at random. Steel Bloon lead type and has 2 hp splits into 2 lead bloons Appears on round 36 Coal Alloy Bloon lead 3 hp splits into 2 steel bloons round 42 Iron Bloon lead 4 hp splits into 2 coal alloy bloons round 48 Aluminim Bloon lead 5 hp splits into 2 iron bloons round 56 Bolt Bloon lead 6 hp splits into 2 aluminium bloons round 61 Gold Bloon lead 7 hp 2 bolt bloons round 66 Lapis Bloon lead 8 hp 2 gold bloons round 70 Carbon Bloon lead 9 hp 2 lapis bloons round 72 Emerald Bloon lead 10 hp 2 carbon bloons round 76 Ruby Bloon lead 11 hp 2 emerald bloons round 80 Amethsyth Bloon lead 12 hp 2 ruby bloons round 81 Quartz Bloon lead 13 hp 2 amethsyth bloons round 83 Platinum Bloon lead 14 hp 2 quartz bloons round 84 Diamond Bloon lead 15 hp 2 platinum bloons round 84 spimpl moab 40 hp round 36 4 clae balloon MDSZ MDSZ-Monkeys Defense Squad Zeplin. Every 6 seconds it spawns 300 ceramics and 1 bfb! Every 4 seconds it spawns 500 tornado bloons 200 camo pink bloons. Every 15 seconds it spawns 2 SBZ'S.and When destroyed it spawns 4 OOABM's and takes 150000 hits to pop! and i made tornado bloons idea. but my bro made the SBZ idea. and MDSZ is seen first on round 150. tornado bloon immune to being blown or knocked back or being sucked in. appearance: grey bloon with tornado bottom. mini moab 50 hp round 23 like the ones in bloons super monkey 2. shielded bloons like the ones in bloons super monkey 2. Track Ideas By mmm2 MOAR Tracks will be helpful. Grassy Greens A easy path that has several loops and 1 exit and entrance. Rank 1 NO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE Desert Dunes A easy path that has bloons starting in the center and going through a spiral to the exit. Rank 2 Cool Cave A easy path that has bloons zigzagging from left to right. Challenge Ideas A day at the park complete park path easy with only dart monkeys, snipers, bombs, and bucaneers AND you need a 3-2 bucaneer to win for $35 mm Short Circuit complete switch easy with only the first 8 towers. Get $55 monkey money Firerock Zappers. Survive through round 65 on z-factor hard with only 2-4 apprentices and road spikes $65 Bomb-Bloon Battlefield Bloons are Ranked up and only bombs, mortars, and 2-4 bucaneers on monkey lane $35 Green-Lead Pink-Lead Black-Lead rainbow-ceramic Do NOT Skate on the Ice Complete The Rink without placing towers on the ice. $50 mm Clocking The Time Cheat time for 50 rounds with only super monkeys, dartling guns,spike factorys and 2-4 boomerang throwers You have ONLY 85 LIVES pineapples and road spikes added Premiums and agents allowed $80 mm for completing We chip bloons yeah! Beat 63 rounds on the great divide on hard With only 2-1 bloon chippers and 2-2 heli pilots and 0-0 super monkeys you have ONLY 90 LIVES NO PREMIUMS OR AGENTS ALLOWED! pineapples allowed $130 mm for winning special mission ideas White M.O.A.B: Survive 20 Special rounds of Upgraded bloons and every 4 rounds the White M.O.A.B Appears its big strong and fast and tough to beat so be ready for it to save monkey central city do it! 25,000 starting cash. And white moab comes in three forms in this order: normal: camo: regen: shielded: all on round 20 Red- zebra blue- ceramic green- tornado yellow- bfb pink- camo moab White MOAB SPLITS Out 1 ZOMG 2 BFB 1 MOAB 3 CERAMICS White MOAB speed= pink bloon White moab comes in three forms in this order: normal: camo: regen: shielded. all on round 20 1500 mm for completing Category:Ideas Category:Awesomeness Category:Improved towers Category:Towers Category:Priest Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Monkey nerd Category:Tier 5 upgrades